


Best Birthday Ever

by must_be_a_writer



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/must_be_a_writer/pseuds/must_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett birthday fic set in season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

(Castle)

He really wants Kate to wake up. Okay, so it's 4:30 in the morning and they didn't get home until almost midnight, but it's her _birthday_ , and she needs to be awake so he can sing to her and kiss her and give her her present. He pauses. It's possible he's more excited about Kate's birthday than she is.

" _Ka-ate_ ," he sing-songs, shaking her shoulder a bit. She mumbles incoherently, swatting in his general direction. "Kate, c'mon, wake up," he says a little louder.

She groans, opening her eyes slowly. " _What_ , Castle?" she whines.

He beams, almost bouncing with energy. _"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you,"_ he sings. She musters enough energy to roll her eyes. _"Happy birthday, dear Katherine. Happy birthday to you."_

She chuckles softly, tracing lazy shapes on his bare chest. "Let me guess, you do this to Alexis every year." She still sounds about half-asleep. He's surprised she's forming coherent sentences right now.

"Well, the singing at obscene hours of the morning, yes," he admits. "She's usually not in bed with me." He pulls her closer, trailing kisses along her collarbone. "She's never been naked," he whispers in her ear, feels her shiver slightly.

"Mmm." Kate curls into him, using his chest for a pillow. "Too sleepy for birthday sex right now," she mumbles, her eyes closing. "Maybe later, 'kay?"

He grins, kisses the top of her head. "I'm gonna hold you to that, you know." She doesn't respond, so he waits until her breathing evens out. When he's sure she's asleep, he whispers, "I love you, Kate."

She cuddles even closer. "Love you too, Castle," she murmurs. "Now lemme sleep."

Castle freezes, staring in awe at the woman who's now fast asleep on his chest. She probably doesn't even know what she said, probably won't remember saying it when she wakes up, but he knows he'll never forget it.

He grins, settling down for a few more hours of sleep. _Best. Birthday. Ever._ And it's not even his.


End file.
